Aurora
by brit02
Summary: Two years after 'Neo Angelique Abyss: Second Age' Angelique has returned to a world and friends she thought she'll never see again, and maybe a new romance...LeinxAngelique


A/N: Hey so I watched both seasons of Neo Angelique Abyss (otherwise known as Angelique) in like two days, and I have one word: AWESOME. I loved it, and I loved each character. So of course, me being me, I just _had _to write a fic on it :D I mean I loved the happy ending and all, but being the romantic I am, I just have to do another ending.

This will occur two years after the last episode of Neo Angelique Abyss –Second Age-

I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING.

* * *

-Aurora-

* * *

It has been two years. Two years since Angelique journeyed to the Holy Grounds to pray for all of Arcadia.

It's been a long two years.

Lein sighed, resting his head on the desk before him. Her face haunted his dreams. Every night he was plagued by the last day he saw her; the column of light, her magnificent white wings that sprouted from her back, making her the angel she is, and then her flying off with such a gentle and kind smile on her face. Opening his bright green eyes, he gazed out of the window of his office in the Foundation.

The day was a typical on in Arcadia for the last two years-bright and full of hope and love. Her love. He sighed again and ran a hand through his red hair, ruffling the silver streaks in it. Deciding it was too good a day to spend inside, Lein stood up and walked to another office, now as familiar to him as his own.

He was dressed in his trademark read and black leather jacket and pants, his green vest showing off his well shaped body. On his hip lay a gun in its holster; a gun he had not needed to use for the last two years. After her victory and departure, no more Thantos plagued the land. He carried the gun as a reminder of her, that he will always wait for her and protect her no matter what.

Politely knocking on the half-opened door, and hardly waiting for an answer, he walked into the room. A smaller man with red hair stood above what seemed to be a glass coffin, wires and the like leading from it to various machines. At the sound of his entrance, the man turned around and fixed the glasses upon his face.

"Professor Lein. Great timing, I was about to wake Jet."

"Hello Elen. That's great news. And I thought I told you I was no longer a Professor."

"And I thought I told you my name is Elenfriet." Lein gave a small smile at this; this was their usual banter. He nodded to the coffin, and Elenfriet started to fiddle with various knobs and switches, until the coffin hummed with energy. Lein peered inside to see a tall man with black hair, and with eyes he knew to be red.

As he thought that, the man's eyes shot open, a dull red as Lein knew they would be. "Angelique?" Lein winced at the name. No matter how many times he thought of her, the sound of her name always sent a lance of pain through his heart. He shook his head to the Artifact's unasked question, and ignoring the small researcher, exited the room

Once outside, he took a deep breath to calm his stuttering heart. Today was worse than the others; today marked the anniversary of her departure to the Holy Grounds. Knowing he was early, and not really caring, he walked away from the Foundation to the one home Angie had ever known; the Sunlit Mansion.

Hyugga gripped the steel spear in his right hand more tightly. Even after spending the last two years on the sea with Captain Cerda, he was still unused to the rocking motion of the boat. Raising his violet eyes to the city of Pharia, he couldn't help but sigh. The sea breeze rustled his silver hair and he allowed his gaze to travel from the upcoming dock to the large building that he knew was the Foundation. Somewhere inside those walls was Lein, his old companion whom he saw rarely these days.

Finally his gaze rested on the magnificent ship docked outside the Foundation. It was the Stellar Vessel, the only ship that could travel in the seas of space. And on it, Angelique, his Queen, had taken her last voyage. He sighed and was heard by the ship's captain.

"Something wrong, Hyugga?" Came her concerned voice. He shook his head.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, that's all." Her eyes softened in sympathy, and then turned to look at the quickly approaching city before them.

"It's been a year, hasn't it?"

"A long one."

A comfortable pause ensued. Both were n the same position- their forearms rested on the side of the ship, their gazes fixed on Pharia.

"How long has it been since she has gone?"

Hyugga closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. He had wanted to protect her forever, but he couldn't do so where she was now. She had gone where he couldn't follow.

"Two years to the day." His voice betrayed none of his emotions. She nodded, and left him to his thoughts.

"So that means you would be going to the Sunlit Mansion, ne?"

He nodded again. "Be back before tomorrow evening. I plan to leave before the sun sets." She said, before she left him to contemplate on thoughts that were not hers to intrude upon.

"Jade-san! Jade-san!" Jade turned his head to see two enthusiastic girls running towards him, waving their hands enthusiastically. One had shoulder length brown hair, while the other had blonde hair than hung past her waist. They had matured since the last time he saw them, both growing in height and bearing.

He gave them his fake smile-all he was able to give, being an Artifact-as he greeted them. "Hello Sally, Hannah. I didn't expect to see you."

They stood before him now, panting slightly from their run. Both gave bright smiles that reminded him of Angelique. "Jade-san, are you here to visit Nyx-san?" Asked Sally, her curiosity mirrored in Hannah's eyes.

Jade nodded, his blue eyes showing his sadness. "Yes. It is that time of the year again." His tone was melancholy, and the two girls seemed to slump in misery. Sensing their melancholy, he gave them another bright and fake smile to cheer them up.

"I'm sure she will come again. She's praying for us now, all of us." Sally and Hannah nodded, but their countenances were still sad. Jade sighed. Today was always a hard day to bear, and it was even harder for those who never understood Angelique's sacrifice and devotion to Arcadia.

"I should be on my way now. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Jade-san!"

"Ja ne!"

Nyx stood at the front door of the recently rebuilt Sunlit Mansion, looking at the road. A small, furry animal rubbed against his leg with a purr, and he smiled.

"Hello, Erwin. They should be here soon, ne?" He said as he picked up the small cat. Stroking the white fur gently, he looked into the sky and smiled at the bright sunshine. "You have done well, Mademoiselle." He whispered to the sky.

He then returned his gaze to the road, and waited for his companions.

Jade was the first to arrive. He immediately donned a frilly pink apron (_Where does he get these ridiculous things from? _Nyx couldn't help but wonder) and started to cook. Nyx joined him silently, working on the main course. As a rule, the first person to arrive to was to prepare whatever food he wanted and the others would join in and help as they arrived. And they would only start to prepare the dessert when all arrived, as preparing the pear pie took their concentrated effort.

The next one to arrive was Lein, soon followed by Hyugga. Wordlessly they also joined in on the preparations. It was only when the meal proper was finished did they finally start the pie.

As Jade brought out the ingredients, Nyx, Hyugga and Lein stood in the kitchen in an almost comfortable silence. Their thoughts were all on the same person. Jade bustled in, his ever present smile on his face. It was only when he noticed his companion's dejected faces did his smile slide off his face as well.

Placing the flour on the nearest counter, Jade sighed. "She would want us all to be smiling."

Nyx gave a half-hearted smile, but guilt weighed heavily on his heart. He cursed his past weakness, but yet, if not for it he would have never met his light. Angelique.

Hyugga didn't even attempt at a smile, and Lein looked away from Jade. When Angelique first invited Jade to the Sunlit Mansion, Lein would have never believed he would call the man his friend. The same could be said for the formal and reserved former Knight. He sighed, and muttered quietly, "I'm going for a walk."

He allowed his feet to take them where they will. The new Sunlit Mansion was a perfect replica of the old one, prepared especially for her return. The 'Orb Hunters' as they were called, wanted to ensure Angelique could always have a place to call home.

Lein sighed and looked at his surroundings, and was surprised to find himself looking up at Angelique's balcony. An unbidden memory resurfaced. It was her first night in the mansion, the day she discovered her destiny as the Queen's Egg. He remembered looking upon her, bathed in moonlight, her beauty taking his breath away. He couldn't remember why he was wandering the garden at night, but he remembered her perfectly that night. A small tear ran down her cheek and splattered on the banister of the balcony and her green eyes seemed to carry worlds of sadness…

He shook his head to free it of the memory. He looked at the balcony once again before turning to return to the kitchen. He knew they won't start making the pie without him, and their guests were sure to arrive soon.

He didn't know what made him do so, but he turned around to look at her balcony again. A bright light shone on it, and he gasped. _Could it be? _As he watched, a figure materialized , a dark silhouette on the bright yellow light. The figure had wings, but as he watched, these wings retracted into the figure's body, leaving the outline of a girl. She was perched on the edge of the balcony, and he could see that she was about to fall.

"Angie!" He screamed, as he watched the girl topple from the balcony. He ran forward with his arms outstretched, and dove to catch the falling girl. With a loud _oomph _he landed on the floor, a large weight on top of him.

He sat up slightly, cradling the girl in his arms. Brushing a stray white hair from her face, he leaned over her. "Angie? Are you ok? Angelique?" Angelique's eyes fluttered open, and Lein smiled gently.

"Lein?" She whispered, as if refusing to believe it was really him.

His smile grew wider. "I've been waiting for you." He drank in her appearance greedily. She looked the same as she had when she left, as if trapped in her teens. The innocence and purity in her green gaze was not diminished, and these were joined with a strength of purpose far beyond her sixteen years. Despite her physical appearance, Angelique had grown into a woman. A soft purr interrupted him, and Angelique looked around in surprise.

Seeing what she was looking for, she grabbed at the white cat rubbing her thigh. "Erwin!" She cried, hugging the small cat to her breast.

The sound of running feet made Lein look up. Angelique followed his gaze, and gasped when she saw the three men running towards her. "Nyx-san? Jade-san? Hyugga-san?" She gasped. Lein stood up and supported her as she wavered, apparently unable to stand. He kept his arm wrapped around her waist as they waited for the others to reach them.

Nyx was the first to arrive. "Mademoiselle, it is good to see you again." He said as he bowed.

Jade was less formal, and wrapped his arms around her, and Erwin, jubilant. Releasing her, he kept his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her with a wondrous expression on his face. "Angie! I cannot express how much I have missed your smile." She blushed, and quickly wiped away fast forming tears.

"Lady Angelique." Hyugga's voice was ceremonial, but his violet eyes betrayed his feelings behind those two words.

Angelique's eyes softened as she looked at all her friends. "Hyugga-san, I thought I ordered you not to call me that." She giggled, and four bright smiles adorned the faces of the men around her.

Taking her hand, Lein led her towards the house. "Come, Angie. Let's get you inside."

Angelique took in her surroundings, wonder in her heart. "You rebuilt it!" She cried.

Lein nodded, but turned to Nyx. "Actually, it was Nyx who rebuilt it. Only he lives here now."

Angelique's eyes became worried. "Then where do you live, Lein?"

Lein locked eyes with the other three men, and sighed. "I live in Pharia so I could work with the Foundation."

Angelique looked at Jade. "And you, Jade-san?"

His blue eyes sparkled. "I travel everywhere to put smiles on everyone's faces." She smiled at that, knowing how important smiles were to Jade.

Finally she looked at Hyugga. "Hyugga-san? What about you?"

He seemed unable to tear his gaze from his Queen. "I have also been traveling, waiting for the day you returned to Arcadia."

At this, her brow furrowed. "Wait, what are you all still doing here? How long has it been?"

The four exchanged concerned looks. "It has been two years to the day." Answered Lein, his voice soft.

She gasped, dropping Erwin as she covered her mouth with her hand. "T-two years? That is all?"

"Why, Mademoiselle? What is wrong?"

Tears began to form in her eyes, and she jerked her other hand from Lein's grasp so she may cover her eyes. Erwin purred reassuringly at her feet.

"Why are you crying?" Angelique looked up at the emotionless voice, to see a tall man with black hair, his eyes hidden behind dark shades. Behind him was a man who was half his size, a stunned look on his face.

"Jet-san? Elenfriet-san?"

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Repeated the Artifact.

Angelique smiled. "I am crying because I am happy." Lein placed a hand on her shoulder, and she covered his hand with hers. She closed her eyes and smiled, and the world suddenly seemed brighter in her joy.

"I do not understand." Jet said, and Angelique opened her eyes again and laughed.

"Time passes differently here. In the Holy Grounds, I spent nigh on nine centuries praying."

"Nine centuries, eh? Well, I've always liked older women."

Angelique turned to see the owner of the new voice, and gasped happily. Two men were walking up the road to the Sunlit Mansion. One had brown hair and kind blue eyes, and gave her a tender smile, one she returned. The other was the one who had spoken. He had longer hair in a startling shade of purple, with bright amber eyes.

"Bernal-nii-san! Rosh-san!" She shouted, more tears of joy falling down her face.

"It's good to see you again, little Angie." Said Bernal, the taller of the two. He enveloped her in a hug and she squeezed him tightly in return. They quickly released each other and Angelique looked beyond him to the other man who came with him.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked, unable to believe her good fortune in seeing all her friends at once. Shooting a glance at Lein, she thought, _and those who are a little more than friends. _At that thought she blushed.

It was Nyx who answered. "After we returned, we decided to celebrate you every year on the day you left."

"Me?"

He chuckled, and touched her nose. "Yes, you, my Queen. Now, a great feast has been prepared; shall we indulge ourselves?" He was answered with resounding affirmatives from everyone.

For the last two years, the new Sunlit Mansion had not experienced so much joy and happiness and merriment in one night. For it was a night of celebration; the Queen had returned at last, and everyone has been reunited.

It was much later that night when the festivities came to an end. The first to leave were Jet and Elenfriet. Bernal stayed a little longer but declared it was getting late, and as a journalist, he needed his sleep. What he would never say, however, is that he would now sleep better knowing his younger sister was finally safe.

Angelique went to see him and Rosh off, but before Rosh left, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Blushing furiously, she raised a hand to her cheek and he winked at her. "I've been waiting to do that for two years. Actually…I've wanted to do more, but your brother may strangle me." He joked, shrugging. He then spun around, and with a small wave, ran after the older journalist.

Still bright red, Angelique walked back into the mansion. "Do you love him?" Lein's voice startled her, and she let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Lein!"

His green eyes were grave, and seemed sad. "Do you love him?"

"Rosh-san?" He nodded, his face solemn. Angelique searched and sorted her confused emotions until she was able to garner a true response.

"I care for him deeply, but no, I do not love him." At her statement, a kind of tension seemed to be released from Lein's shoulders and eyes. Wordlessly, he walked away.

Angelique stared at his retreating back in confusion. _What just happened? _

"Do you remember when you left us?" Jade's voice was soft in the night, and Angelique never turned to face him. She shook her head.

"Not really. I just remember talking to Erwin-I mean the collective consciousness of all living things-and being lifted in the air. That is all." She then turned to the blonde man. He nodded as if satisfied.

"When you were taken away to the Holy Grounds, Lein ran after you. He didn't want you to leave him." Jade looked away at this, seeming to stare off in the distance. "I don't think I have ever seen a more broken man than he at that moment." Angelique looked at her feet, but a pair of fingers forced her to meet Jade's gaze again. "Do you understand what that means?"

She nodded. "Hai."

"And what are your feelings?"

She hesitated. It was true she had always felt different around Lein. She cared for all her companions; Nyx like she would a mentor, Jade like she would a brother, and Hyugga like she would a friend. But Lein had always been different, ever since she met him. "I'm not sure."

Angelique lay awake long after her talk with Jade. Erwin had fallen asleep ages ago, and the whole mansion seemed still. All was as it should be; everyone once again lived in the Sunlit Mansion, and she was home. Yet, confusing emotions and thoughts disturbed her so much she was unable to find any rest.

_Lein loves me. _She had always suspected that fact, but had always disregarded it as she knew she was to be Queen, and later, discovered she would never see him again after spending years of solitude in prayer in the Holy Grounds. But now, with her return and Lein still here, she had to confront _her _feelings about him. She shifted in her bed. Did she love him or not? It should have been an easy question to answer, but she was hard pressed to find it.

She shifted again.

When Elenfriet had her kidnapped and tested on, she remembered being concerned for all her companions, but especially Lein. It was understandable under the conditions; Elenfriet had a vendetta against him especially. However, even after that she had been concerned for his safety.

She shifted again.

She remembered her first meeting with him. Erwin had led her to him when he was hurt. She remembered taking him to her dorm and patching him up, and then shoving him in a closet to avoid detection by Sally or Hannah. She blushed at the memory.

Unable to release her discomfort from her confused feelings, she sighed and hopped out of her bed. If she was in love, shouldn't she know it instead of pondering over it like this? Shouldn't she just _know_?

She wrapped a pink shawl around her bared shoulders and quietly left her room. Padding down the hallway, careful to make as little sound as possible, Angelique crept into the gardens. Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air, she smiled. She wandered through the garden aimlessly, constantly pausing to smell a flower or to gaze at a particularly beautiful one. Even though it was night, most flowers were in bloom, soaking in the rays from the moonlight.

She continued to meander through the gardens until she reached the gardens visible from her balcony. Looking up, she gasped when she saw a familiar person also there.

_Lein. _

He was standing under her balcony, his face turned to her room. His features were settled in a tender expression, and his green eyes shone with an emotion she always saw lurking in the depths of his eyes when he looked at her; love.

She shivered, but not from the cold. Looking at him, she felt a stirring in her chest and a joy fill her heart. A tingling feeling rose in her limbs and she held her breath, unwilling to break this wonderful moment.

_I do love him. _

That thought came out of nowhere, but Angelique accepted it faster than she thought she would. A small gasp escaped her lips, and Lein turned at the sound. Immediately his eyes became a bit more guarded, but Angelique could still see his love for her in his eyes.

"Angie? Are you ok?" He asked, walking towards her. He took in her appearance and blushed, modestly looking away.

She blushed as well and pulled the shawl around her tighter and then tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I couldn't sleep." She confessed.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Neither could I."

She cautiously took a step in his direction, and then another, and another until they were mere inches apart. Uncertainty was shown in her green eyes as she met his confident ones, and his hand gently cupped her face. "Angie-" She stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"It's ok. I know."

He smiled, and slowly lowered his face to hers. She met his soft lips willingly, and at the contact, a bright aurora erupted around them and in the night sky. They pulled away from each other, but Lein's hand gripped hers. She smiled at him and then turned her gaze to the dancing colors above them.

Even though they both knew she was the Queen and they could no longer live in the Sunlit Mansion, none of that mattered as they stared into the brightly lit sky hand in hand.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it :] honestly, this was my longest one shot EVER, and I think I did a pretty good job. Then again, it is like one in the morning and I've been running on steam all day long…it's been a long day. Oh and I put the Sunlit Mansion in Pharia, so Lein and Hyugga were able to walk there...

Any thoughts? Comments? Criticisms? Like it? Hate it? Love it?

r.e.v.i.e.w.

please?

;]


End file.
